As technology related to handover in a mobile communication system, a communication control device is known. The control communication device controls communications between mobile devices and base stations which communication areas overlap with adjacent base stations. Such a communication control device includes a resource managing unit, a mobile-device managing unit, and a resource adjusting unit. The resource managing unit obtains, from each of the base stations, resource information indicating the operation state of each of the base stations, and manages the obtained resource information. The mobile-device managing unit obtains, from each of the mobile devices, device information indicating the operation state of each of the mobile devices, and manages the obtained device information. The resource adjusting unit specifies a mobile device and base stations to be involved in a handover, from among the portable devices and the base stations, on the basis of the device information and the resource information.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-187688.